The weakest link
by chskitty
Summary: How do you a just to a new school after having almost killed at you old one. A new school in another country, that teaches both the Muggle way and the Wizard way. Then just when it counldn’t get any worst it does. Deals with 9/11.
1. Author

Author Notes  
  
Hey this is my first fan fiction, this story been in my head for the longest. It's going to deal with some topics most people do not want to talk about such as the war, and terrorists. This story is A/U but still parallels the Harry Potter World of J.K Rowley  
  
If you feel these are topics you don't wish to read about feel free to let me know why. 


	2. Prologe

What can I say you know the saying. I own none of the characters but for one or two. So please be nice I have no money because if I did college will be a lot less of a hassle. So play nice and be kind drop a review in my well. Ideals are always welcome.  
  
The weakest link  
  
Ginny couldn't believe it. Send her away but why? Didn't her family love her anymore? Did they hate her so much that all they could do was get rid of her? She just hated the fact that because she was so weak her family didn't know what to do. Now she sat in her room packing to leave for New York. All because Dumberdo thought it will help her.  
  
He had come to visit just after her second year ended to talk to her parents about something. She had not known at that time that it was about her. As always she thought it was about Ron and Harry. She just didn't care what it was about, Ginny found herself hiding more and more in her room just thinking.  
  
"Ginny, honey could you come down here"  
  
Why did her mother still call her that she was the weak link in her family chain. All her brother were strong each had their gifts, even Fred and George with their trick. Her mom was right about them they were smart how else could they come up with their plan then put them into action. Percy knew what he wanted in life, while she didn't even know who she was anymore are what she use to be. And Ron, he had the one thing she what'd, ask anybody they may it was because he had Harry but Ginny could care less he had friends. One thing she never had, all she had were brothers and now she may not have that.  
  
And Dumberdole had given her family a way out, send her to New York.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as you must know you have a very special daughter. And I think you should really think about a program introduce by a friend of mine in New York." As Ginny look at her parents she was confuse. "It a program a Study Aboard for young witches and wizards that combines muggle training with a wizard study guild"  
  
"Dumberdole I am confuse why Ginny don't get me wrong it sound like a good program. But why her" Same thing I was thinking I am not special I almost kill so many people. I am a weak person this sound like it hard and don't you need to be strong to do this.  
  
"Because she could be an asset we were looking for. The training will help her. I am not one to leave thing alone. After what happen her first year." Why did he have to bring that up she just wanted to forget about, about that. I mean who wants to remember almost killing .no I am not going to think about it. "She may know things, and she is strong" Strong in what in the fact that I am weak, and outsider here in my own family.  
  
Dumberdole told my parents that I will live New York with one of my teacher, and because of this will have to live on campus. The school was located in Manhattan in an old home of the England Wizard Ambassador to the United Wizard Committed. And the study will change depending on who it visiting. They will have world renowned people in many different field of study. From Chemistry to Dead Lagrange to wand less magic to magic combat.  
  
"Dumberdole why teach this thing to a young child of a wizard family" My dad always trying to protect me. He needs to stop.  
  
"I am not going to be around the brush. Don't you just love the muggle dilate. We had word or a great danger coming from broth front in the wizard and the muggle world. And we need to be prepare for both. Every wizard school had been ask to send their top student to New York to prepare."  
  
"If that so why not send Harry or even Hermione form what we hear from Ron those are the best" My mom could never be quiet I new why I could see it in Dumbledore eyes. No one would question me being gone no one would care.  
  
"How long will I have to stay?" Everyone was now looking at me I think they forgot I was even their.  
  
"I am not to sure but 5 or so years"  
  
"Years what do you mean years" Mom stay out of this, but no I sat back and listen that my problem I never talk let other do it form me.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley this is training you of all people should know about" What does my mom know that I don't. Now that made me really think. I didn't know much about my mom she was always just that to me mom. But know I saw something in her eyes and in my dads too that told start packing because I am going. Look out New York here I come. Maybe what they say is true if you could make it New York, you can make it anywhere.  
  
So her I am standing at the airport, Dumbledore thought this way would be better, so I can start getting use to being around muggles all the time. I had said goodbye to my brothers already last night all had come home to say goodbye to their baby sister. To them that were who I was the baby sister. But I made a promise that when I came back I will never be the weak baby of a Ginny anymore. 


End file.
